Jacob Jaxon
by civilgirl2429
Summary: Bella never told Jacob that she was pregnant when she just stopped talking to him. He doesn't know she has a baby let alone he is the father...What will happen when she runs into him at the store?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have written in a while and I hope that it will work out for me. Please comment and review. Thanks. P.S. I don't own any of the Twilight characters in this story but I do have some of my OC. **

The bundle of joy that I call my beautiful son looked up at me like I was the most important person in the world. Even though his world only consisted of the small little corner of my bedroom that he called his own, in this small little apartment that we called home. I always love staring at him while he sleeps, he has always been a good boy and sleeps through the night not a lot of new parents can say that about their child only being six months old. I moved to go lay down in my own bed and to think about the young boy's father. He woke up early the next morning just cooing at me waiting for me to pick him out of his crib for his morning feeding than today we were going to the store and going to see my parents.

"Hey big boy. How's mommy's favorite little boy?" He smiled and cooed at me again. I picked him up took him to the kitchen to warm up his bottle. After his breakfast I sat him in his walker and proceeded to get dressed for the day. Then I packed the diaper bag and everything I would need to take care of my infant for the day. I put him on the changing table dressing him in one of his cute I love mommy oneis in a navy blue color with some black little sweat pants and some sock shoes to make a matching outfit. I strap him into his carseat and carry him out to the car to pay some of the bills than to the store to pick up some things for me to eat.

My favorite little supermarket in town and we pull up, I love the small town feel and they always have the freshest produce from local farmers. I pull him out of the car and carry him into the store and put him in a cart. He is happily chewing on one of the toys attached to his carseat. We head towards the meat department.

"Bella?" I think someone is calling me but I'm not sure and ignore it anyway.

"Bella Swan? Is that really you?" I instantly recognized that voice it was Jacob Black.

"Bella. How are you?" He said getting closer to me and the cart. "And who's this cute little fellow?"

"This is my son…"

"Well isn't he just the cutest? I haven't seen you in a year and half…I was starting to think you didn't want to see me anymore, but now I get it."

"Jacob it's not what you think."

"I don't know what to think to be honest maybe we can catch up for some coffee…Can you give me your number or you free now?"

"I am free now." Why did I just say that? I don't think I really want to face the music yet.

"Okay how about we go now I don't see you have anything in your cart yet?"

"Alright let's go now."

I can't even believe I agreed to this, what was I thinking this is going to ruining Jacob's whole life if I tell him the truth. This is why I ran off without telling him in the first place.

"To be honest it would be easier to strap JJ's in if we took my car."

"What does JJ stand for?"

"Yeah. His name is Jacob Jaxon."

"You named him Jacob."

"Yeah. I named him after you."

"Well thanks Bells…At least I think thanks." I kinda of chuckled at him, his smile was so bright and some of the things he says always making me laugh or smile.

"Well here is my car. You didn't have to carry JJ. I could have handled it."

"I know but I think he is kind of cute." If you only knew Jacob if you only knew.

"Alright well I don't know how to put this carseat in the car so you will probably have to do it."

"Thanks Jacob. You carrying him was good enough." He took my keys.

"You know why don't we just go back to my place so we can talk. I have some things that I need to be open and honest about."

"Okay?"

I gave directions to him to get back to my tiny little apartment. JJ was dead asleep in his car seat and I could hear him snoozing from the front seat. I love the fact that my little man was asleep it always made my life a little bit easier.

"Here we are." I grabbed JJ out of the car and walked towards the apartment unlocking the door.

"Cute little place you've got here."

"Thanks make yourself at home and I'll be just a minute laying JJ down in his crib."

"Okay." He seemed slightly uneasy about what we would have to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright it's a short chapter but I am trying to write here and there. Review and feedback are important it keeps me motivated to write more and more. I should have chapter 3 up soon but I thought I would post this to get your fix for the day. Have a wonderful day. :D (I still don't own any of the characters.) **

I walk back out in the living room and Jacob is just staring at the wall.

"So I think I figured it out."

"Figure what out." I look at him with a strange look.

"JJ is really my son. That's why you ran out on me."

"Yeah." He pulled me into his arms and we sat on the couch.

"Bella… I could have been there for you. I could have helped take care of him. He is you know the alpha's son. What were you gonna tell him when he was older?"

"I don't know Jake. I didn't get that far and I ran away because you had already protected me so many times. I couldn't let you take the fall for this one too. You have always been good to me."

"Bella. We can do this together you just have to let me help you. Plus I would love to be part of his life. He is my son and I didn't walk out on you. You walked out on me. I don't know what else I can do. Bella you broke my heart into pieces you nearly killed me. I want to be the man of your dreams and I want to raise our baby together. You just left me in the dark and I had no idea what you were doing. At first I thought it was the leeches fault you ran away but when they told me they hadn't seen you than I knew something was wrong. I don't know why you just didn't come to me. Then I asked Charlie and he said you told him you were going back to live with your mom. I called her she said you with still with Charlie. Then when everyone figured out what happened. Bella we were so worried. I am just glad you are safe, sound and I found you." He started to yell.

"Shh. You'll wake JJ and then you'll have to put him back to sleep."

"So why did you move her out of all places?"

"Why Seattle? Because it was far enough away and as far as I could get being as pregnant and broke as I was." He slightly chuckled at me. "Why are you in Seattle Mr. Black?"

"Because it is a trip I always wanted to take and I am taking a vacation. Letting Sam run the pack while I'm gone. Because every day I get up and look outside the window I just wish you would be pulling down my drive. It was affecting my ability to run the pack so I had to take a couple weeks away from the res, Forks even just for a while. But I never thought in a million years I would run into you Bella. Oh my god I am so glad that you're okay and alive and you are going back with me."

"Jacob I can't face the music to my father, the pack and everyone. Plus JJ and I are happy here."

"No harm will come to you Bella. I will protect you from everything. Plus I did finally move out of my dad's house before coming here so you and JJ can stay there. We don't have to tell anyone you are back just yet if you would like that?"

"Oh Jacob. I miss dad so much. I wish to go see them."

"So it's settled we will leave first thing in the morning."

"Jacob I have to quit my job and I have to pay the babysitter and I have to pack."

"Well let's start now."

"Oh Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay don't get used to this but I had some spare time tonight. Because well I didn't have anything better to be doing with my life. I just moved half way across the country and still need to get a job so well see I can complete the story before I get busy with my life again. Thanks. :) Please review and let me know what you think. (I still don't own the characters.) **

Seeing Jacob smile that big brought joy to me inside that I haven't felt in a long time at least not since leaving Forks. Should I really go back to late now Jake went to the store to get some boxes so we could start packing my stuff and was renting a uhaul to drive all this stuff back with us. I hear JJ start to stir in his crib he must be hungry. I walk into our bedroom and there is his is. His bright eyes staring at me with a smile on his face at the thought of seeing me. I love him so much I pick him up and we had to the living room to start our feeding. Odd thing about JJ is he never likes to eat from a bottle he hates it. He throws up most of the time when I do feed him like that and to be perfectly honest I love our mommy baby time it gives us. But this boy sure does it a lot must be that wolf inside of him. I chuckle to myself. JJ is done eating by the time Jake gets back with all the boxes.

"Bella….Where do we even start?"

"You could start in the kitchen. Just let me put JJ in his jumper. And my stuff isn't going to be the hardest to pack it is Mr. JJ's that is going to be the hardest."

"Let's do this." All of my stuff took about two hours to pack seeing that I didn't have much. Jake loaded it all in the back of the truck. Jake for some reason really wanted to take the furniture. I guess he didn't have any but who am I to argue with the man about something so stupid. So we loaded the small dining room table and chairs someone had giving me. The couch had been loaded along with the small blucky tv and the small but effenicent coffee table. Most of the things I bought cheap so the babysitter would have some where to sit. We went into the bedroom and Jacob started packing my clothes in the box with shoes and everything just thrown in there.

"Jake. What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm packing your stuff."

"No you're just making it worse when I have to go unpack for crying out loud let me pack a bag of clothes and things that I will need for a few days until I go through all of the boxes."

"Sorry captain just trying to help."

"I know but let me do this part." As soon as I said that JJ started crying.

"Hey…." I turned around and Jake was already gone to go sooth our child. Our child…I liked the sound of that. I wonder why he had been so excepting of JJ I don't know why he was but he surely was much more accepting than I thought he would be. Jake came walking back into my tiny bedroom and was holding our son in his arms who was now back asleep.

"Just go put him in the crib. It's getting kind of late. I think I just want to curl up into bed and pack the rest in the morning if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah. Fine by me. I'll be going back to my hotel room. I'll come back around 7:30."

"You don't have to go Jake. We already have a child together. We really don't need you to leave us alone. Plus I wouldn't mind some company to be completely honest."

"Okay Bels."

I came back dressed in my pjs.

"Um. I do believe those are mine pretty lady."

"Oh these old things." I said blushly know good and well it was one of Jake's old tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that were too big for me but I wore them anyway. I just love the way I felt wrapped up in them at night they reminded me so much of being wrapped up in his arms safe and sound.

"Well I see why I never got them back you just look so damn cute in them. I could just eat you." He chuckled at me and had a huge smile on his face before tackling me into my small queen size bed.

"Shhh. You'll wake the baby."

"I'm not going to wake the baby."

"Shhh…It's night time we have a full day ahead and JJ will wake up in a few hours and will be hungry so I need sleep before then."

I woke up the next morning around 6am. I looked over and JJ and Jake were both gone and why didn't he cry in the middle of the night. I got out of bed in a hurry.

"Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake." No one answered. Did he really just take my baby and he is never coming back with him. Oh my god. I can't believe that bastard would do that to me. Jake opened the front door pushing the stroller threw with my one and only baby boy.

"Sorry Bels I was hungry and he was awake so I didn't want to leave him here. Plus we had some daddy son time."

"Next time leave a god damn note. I was worried sick. I thought you had taken him from me."

"Bel. I would never do that in a million years. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes sir I believe I can forgive you."

"I did bring you back some donuts and chocolate milk like I know is your favorite."

"Thanks. I'm gonna eat than we'll getting packing again."

We sat in silence while I ate my breakfast. Jake had put JJ in his pack and play while we sat on the floor. I need to pack a diaper bag full of things I am going to need. Make a list of things he will need Bella. Well I am going to leave the pack & play handy along with the stroller the carseat. Also lots of outfits because a baby can never have too many. On second thought I should probably just load up all of his stuff into boxes and put them in the car with me just taking a diaper bag that sounds like a better idea.

"Jacob we are going to pack his stuff and put it in my car and then leave the rest of the stuff in the truck. I don't care if my stuff isn't easy to get to we can get there when we get there."

"Sounds good to me Bels."

We were almost done packing the only thing left to take was the crib. I had spent a decent amount of money on it and I had saved long and hard for it. I don't exactly know how I put it together all that long time ago. But Jake took apart in a breeze.

"You made that look easier than it was putting it together."

"OH Bels. I love you."

"Thanks?"

"You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag."

"Well Jake I might stay here than if you are going to treat me that way."

"I was kidding. PLEASE COME BACK. I need you in my life and I need JJ. I need you both in my life."

"Have you told anyone I am coming back?"

"No did you want me too?"

"No."

"Then I won't say a word until you are ready to?"

"Thanks again Jake. Thanks again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters but I do love them. :) Keep your comments coming in I love to know what you think about my story. :D I hope to keep posting at least once a week. Have a great day and I hope you enjoy the read. **

I can't believe that I am actually going to back to Forks. I haven't been there in over a year and no one even knows that I had JJ not even my parents. I cut all ties and made my own path. Breath Bella, breathe. They are going to love JJ and you know they will. I just need to get my stuff unpacked and settle in and then we'll go visit Charlie. Oh Charlie how I have missed that man and our awkward conversations and the way he would go about his business and I would go about mine. I miss those days. Of course he's going to love JJ it is his grandson and the only male that will be on his side. Let's do this.

"Bel."

"Yeah."

"Are we almost done?"

"Looks like everything is packed and ready to go."

"Are you ready to go back?"

"No not really but I guess that's what I am going to do I can't keep my son away from his family, his history and his future. He is a Black after all and you know how they are." I laughed at him as I petted the top of his head.

"Yeah. I know how they can be Bels. I do have a question for you though?"

"Yeah shoot?"

"What is JJ's full name?"

"Jacob Jaxon Black."

"Why Black and not Swan?"

"Because he just looks so much like you. I thought that if he didn't even know you that he should at least have your last name since you are his daddy."

"Daddy. It's still weird to be a dad."

"That's only because you found about him not to long ago. But he looks at you like he knows you already."

"Yeah Bels. I know you ready to load up for the drive back home."

"Home. You have no idea how good it feels to go home."

Jacob drives the U-Haul I follow behind him in my car lost in my own thought wondering what it was going to be like going back to the place I had once fled from. I hear my son snoring in the backseat, I would do anything for that child he means the world to me. I just hope Jake takes care of him like he should but I already see the way he loves his son even though he just meet him. We finally pull up to this tiny little house on the res.

"Bels this is our home."

"Oh Jake. It is cute."

"I built it myself."

"That doesn't surprise me."

It was a small little red brick house with a stone pathway leading to the front door which was white with white trim. It had a small covered porch on the front with a swing with wolves carved into facing towards the woods. The windows were trimmed with white shutters. He built it like my dream house. We walk into the kitchen it is small but a nice starter home. It has a small eat in kitchen styled in a country fashion, with light maple cabinets and a lighter colored counter top. He had two bedrooms one that looked like a disaster zone and one that didn't have anything it. The walls were still white and nothing was on the walls.

"I thought we could make this JJ's room." He said carrying in some of JJ's things out of my car.

"Yes. Before we get to unpacked we need to paint it. I always him to have his own room I could paint and make it his own. I just don't know what I want to decorate it as just yes."

"You have plenty of time Bels."

"Could you leave the diaper bag and pack and play in my car. I want to go visit Charlie."

"I don't know if he is at home or my dad's house."

I called the Swan house and Jake was right no one answer. I called the Black's and Jake's dad answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Billy. I was wondering if Charlie was there."

"Yeah he is who is this calling?"

"Bella."

"Bella. Hi how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Have you talked to Jacob? I can give you his new number he moved out on the other side of the res a couple months ago…"

"Billy. I have seen Jake and I am on the res now. I would like to talk to my dad and see how long he is going to be staying so I can come see him."

"Just come on over. I'll keep him here for a while it will be more fun if it is a surprise."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Jake. You're dad wants me to surprise Charlie so let's all go over there together."

"Alright Bels. We can unpack later."

We drove over to Billy's in silence. My stomach is sour to think how the men are going to react to JJ. I don't know I am so nervous.

"Bella. Don't be worried they love us." He said as we pulled up into the drive, of course there was the police cruiser and just like Billy promised he kept Charlie here.

We walked up to the front door and Jake let himself in.

"Hey dad, hey Charlie." Charlie just nodded his head towards Jake and continued watching the game.

"Hey dad, hey Billy." I said waving at Billy. Charlie again nodded his head than realized who I was got up and came and bear hugged me.

"Isabella. Where have you been you've you been? I've been worried sick about you." He hugged me even tighter.

"Well why don't we sit down and I'll explain it to everywhere. Well I found out a few weeks after I graduated that I was pregnant…."

"Who the fuck was the father I'll kill the mother fucker." Charlie yelled.

"Dad. Just listen. Jake is the father and well I didn't think that I could burden anyone with the mess that I had made for myself so I left and went to Seattle. I have been living since before JJ was born."

"Who's JJ?"

"He's your grandson and in that car seat if you would like to meet him." Charlie walked over to the car seat and peered down at my sleeping son and his eyes lit up.

"He looks so much like Jacob it is not funny. I don't even think you can tell he has Swan in him at all." Charlie chuckled. He picked him up out of the seat and carried him over to where Billy and him could hold and look at their new grandson.

"He is beautiful Bella." Billy said to me. "I accept you Jacob to pick up the slack and be a good father to this son. Since he is a Black. If you don't mind me asking what JJ stands for do you?"

"Nope his full name is Jacob Jaxon Black."

The pride was beaming off every man in this small house. Who would have thought one little boy could bring so much joy to this family.

"Does your mother know?" Charlie asked.

"No dad. I brought him to you first to see how you felt about it."

"You told me before Renee. I feel so honored. You should probably call her and where are you staying?"

"I am staying with Jake at his house and we are going to paint the nursery and was wondering if you would like to help with your grandson's room."

"Of course I would love to Bella."

"I want to help too."

"Of course Billy."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for such a long time to update. I started a new job, I was making new friends and moving forward with my life. I am still trying to adjust to not living at home anymore and everything is just building up. But here is another update for the story and I should update again sometime this week at least I hope so. Thanks for the reviews and follows it means a lot. Emily

We leave Billy's house and head home it is almost time for JJ to eat again than that means its super close to bed time. I can't wait to curl up into a bed and sleep. It is still weird being back here in Forks with the people that I know and love but I can't wait to start my new life with them. I just think maybe I should have...

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jacob."

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about adjusting to being back here again and having people to count on. It will be nice." I smiled really big.

"Oh yes Bella. It will be I missed you so much."

Jacob carries JJ into the house, feeds him like I showed him before, changes him and puts him in his pack and play fast asleep. I need to start unpacking tomorrow and get everything ready to be moved around because I can't live in this bachelor pad too long. It smells like old gym socks and really moldy pizza. I surly don't want my babe living in a place that smells like that. I hear the shower turn off and then the TV in the bedroom turn on. I start to drift off into sleep on this couch that isn't nearly as uncomfortable as I thought it was going to be.

*Jacob's POV*

"Bells are you ready for bed?" I just answered my own question there she is sound asleep on the couch. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom. Wow did her having JJ really fill her out. She isn't as awkward and small as she used to be but more of not fat but a filling manner. Motherhood was really good to her, she doesn't seem to get frazzled when he cries. She seems to be the perfect child and she did give birth to the first wolf son of the pack. He has a lot to learn as he gets older, I am sure she had dreams when she was pregnant, that's at least what is rumor to have been said in the tribe talk. But what do I know I'm just a man. Maybe I'll ask her. I really have to stop this train of thought I am getting way too hard to even think straight. I want her again, I just love the way her skin smells. I start to pull off her clothes and put her in one of my big shirts and tuck her into bed. I love her so much. I just wish she would have told me about JJ I could have been there for her. I could have helped her along the way but she said she didn't want to burden me and she knew about the pack situation. So I really don't blame her, I probably would have done the same thing. JJ started to cry in the other room. I'll leave his mother and go tend to him. She must be tired from working and having to take care of a child all by herself. But she has me now and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. I finally have a family.

*Bella's POV*

I wake up to the smell of breakfast….Oh freshly cooked breakfast that I didn't have to make I open my eyes and have no idea where I am at. I let out a small scream. Jacob comes running through the door.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just woke up in a new place just a little scary. I'm sorry. But what you making for breakfast it smells wonderful. And let me guess you got up with JJ all night?"

"I thought someone was attacking you. And it's a surprise. Yes I am his father and I can get up with him in the middle of the night and take care of him."

"I was saying anything bad. I was just going to say thank you. It meant a lot to me to get a good night's sleep. I think I am going to unpack my stuff today and maybe get the smell of old gym socks out of this house."

"No we have to go to Emily's because they all need to meet JJ and I have to go to a pack meeting. They have been starting to smell more leeches and we really can't have them around now."

"Jacob. I have no desire to go I just want to stay home get everything settled. I want to pick up some paint and start on the nursery while the idea is still in my head."

"But Bella. I have to protect you."

"Look Jacob. I am a big girl and I can protect myself. I am not ready for the whole pack to know about JJ and I don't want so many new people in his life. He freaks out. Only small groups of people at time and that is a lot of noise and I don't know if it will be good for him. That and I wanted to spend some time with Charlie."

"Fine." He says as he walks out of the door in defeat. I'll call Charlie and Billy and see if they want to go to the store and pick up some things for the nursery. I can't invite one without the other.


End file.
